What She Wants
by Atoms and Elements
Summary: In which Miku is a tease and Luka needs to learn how to maintain willpower around her. AU/AH. Featuring flustered!Luka and relentless!Miku.


_**A/N:**_** This is my second written work for the Vocaloid fandom, but I really enjoy writing for it. I don't know, it's just really classy at points. Also, I happen to adore Luka/Miku. It surpasses my old love for Kaito/Miku. This was based off the fact that I have a headcanon where Miku is this huge tease and constantly tries to find new ways to keep Luka flustered and embarrassed around her. That's my Miku for this.**

/...\

_One-Shot_

**Third Person POV:**

With a heavy sigh, Luka closed the front door to her apartment, letting the slight _bang_ resonate through the house. Work had been tedious as always, and the slight aching behind her temples was going to drive her insane, of that she was sure. Throwing her briefcase to the floor by the closet, the pinkette kicked off her black, pointed high-heels, letting them fall together in a small pile.

She'd barely glanced up enough to see a flash of electric blue round the corner before the smaller shape crashed into her, plump, wet lips pressing against her cheek. The action made her smile involuntarily; the sweetness of the one kissing her was unmatched by anything else in the world. Luka moved to cradle the back of her lover's head before she started abruptly.

"…Miku…are you wearing anything beneath that apron?" She asked slowly, eyes fixated on the exposed flesh of the blue-haired girl's shoulders and the way she could glance fully down the front of the apron. Miku did not hesitate to grin wickedly and shake her head, wrapping her arms around Luka's slim neck. As soon as her assumption was verified, the lawyer blushed six shades of red, noticing that the blue-and-white striped apron rested halfway down on her lover's supple thighs.

**[She groans]**

Before she could say a word in any case, the Hatsune placed two fingers against her lips, silencing her. "Ah, ah, Luka-chan, no silly comments from you. Now hurry up and follow me—I made you tuna tetrazzini for supper." And as earlier, she did not wait for a comment before releasing Luka, whirling around and sprinting back from whence she came. Luka could only cover her nose and close her eyes in defeat as Miku's pert bottom came into view. The white flesh embedded itself behind her eyelids, no matter how much she rapped on her forehead with her knuckles.

'_This girl…'_ She thought while her eye began to twitch, _'…is going to be the death of me yet…'_ However, she kept those thoughts to herself and followed Miku to the kitchen. There was no way she was going to let her Hatsune lover get to her.

She entered the kitchen to find Miku sitting provocatively at the table—if such a thing were possible, but it seemed Miku had mastered the art—, munching on strawberries which stained her lips red. Luka couldn't help the blood that flowed to her face. _'Damn, that utter tease.'_ Usually these actions would not be met by much resistance (the seduction of Megurine Luka was a time-honoured tradition in the Hatsune-Megurine household), but her work had tired her out far too much for such activities.

"Miku—" Her sigh of exasperation was cut off by said female.

"Shut up, Luka-chan. I made you dinner and we are going to eat like a _nice, happy family_."

**[Terrifying eyes]**

Luka nodded meekly. For some reason, she kept forgetting how utterly frightening Miku could be when she wanted something her way. The pink-haired one cursed her lack of a backbone around her lover, not understanding how she transformed from the strict, no-nonsense lawyer she'd been an hour ago to _this_.

"Yes, Miku," She replied dutifully and moved to sit down at her designated place, trying to ignore the way Miku's coral lips twisted in amusement. The plate of steaming food in front of her looked delicious, but then again, anything Miku made was.

Contemplating this thought, the Megurine had no time to prepare herself as Miku slipped out of her seat and onto Luka's lap, her warm thighs closing slightly around Luka's thin waist. Although a gasp leapt from her throat and blood swirled above her cheekbones, this was nothing she wasn't already used to.

"Love, I'm not in the mood right now—"

Again, her mere words were stolen from her when Miku pursed her lips and leaned forward, brushing her chest against her lover's. "Ne, what if I fed you tonight? Hmm?" She seemed pleasantly enthralled with the idea, and even twisted around somewhat to pick up the plate.

Seeing that it would be pointless to argue with the girl who'd made her mind up, Luka opened her mouth gingerly, and Miku happily scooped up a forkful and popped it in. Minutes passed along comfortably, and the smaller girl contented herself to feeding her partner.

As Miku hummed quietly to herself, Luka took the time to take in her love's scent. It'd been far too long of a day, and she simply wanted to bask in the other's presence. The perfume-fragrance wafted around her—it was something of a mix between vanilla and cinnamon.

(This, of course, suited Miku to perfection.)

Soon, Miku began to dab at Luka's lips with a crisp white napkin. It was such lovely attention after a hard day that the pinkette pressed her lips closer, not realizing until it was too late when Miku replaced the napkin with her own plush lips. It was such a natural switch—Luka even found herself kissing back until a cherry red tongue came out to trace the seam of her lips.

Luka broke the kiss, pulling back to frown disapprovingly. "Miku, I'm too tired tonight."

**[A heart-wrenching pout]**

"_No,"_ The pinkette repeated with a deadpan. Knowing that it'd be fruitless to protest further, Miku's face fixed up into an adorable scowl—her naturally watery aqua eyes narrowing—before it smoothed out angelically. Such a pretty smile only served to alarm Luka even more.

"Okay, that's fine," The Hatsune chirped, pecking Luka quickly on the cheek—in a mocking reminiscence to her earlier welcome—, "How about I run you a bath instead…to relax you?"

That seemed like a thoughtful enough suggestion and _would've_ been from anyone else, but Luka had known her little pest since high school…and such things from her without some form of compensation were nonexistent at best. Plus, she was growing more and more aware of how the flimsy apron was bunched up at Miku's waist, and there was a definite wet spot forming on her pencil skirt where Miku's womanhood pushed against.

"A little rest would be fine, love…" However, it seemed Luka was destined to be ignored tonight. The little woman jumped up and bounded across the kitchen, taking the plates with her. She dumped them in the dishwasher in a flurry before off to the bathroom she went.

And all the while as Miku strutted about the room, Luka's ever-bulging eyes were locked on her half-exposed, sleek body. How was it, that even in simple motions, she could manage to completely captivate one of Tokyo's most 'cold-hearted fighters of justice'?

The Megurine sighed once more and rested her chin on her open palm. It wasn't as if she could very well _help_ herself—not against a creature made of sinful noises and pale flesh with pink undertones. Such a thing was truly an impossibility, and…

**[She smiles]**

Her willpower never was very impressive to begin with.

_(So she followed her.)_

**·**

**·**

**·**

She should've assumed that it wouldn't be a regular, soothing bath. Miku's smile had said too much.

Or perhaps had said too little, since Luka now found herself in this predicament without a means of escape.

"Luka-chan, could you please pass me the soap?" The very same girl asked, blinking her eyes oh-so innocently. Contrariwise to Miku's honey-drenched words, Luka found the tiny girl with body draped over her own—their breasts pushing together in an utterly _delicious_ way. Miku's might have been smaller, but they were softer and perkier than Luka's…

**[Another potential nosebleed]**

She couldn't quite clear her mind enough to say coherent sentences yet, so the older girl wordlessly reached behind her and groped blindly for the soap bar before passing it to the Hatsune. Miku rewarded her with a bright, gracious smile before twisting around on Luka. The pinkette only got even more flustered as Miku rested the back of her head between her lover's breasts.

Luka was helpless to do anything as the blue-haired girl lifted her leg delicately and rested it on the edge of the bathtub. The dainty foot at the end of her slim leg swayed and swayed, attempting to entrance the lawyer into watching. It worked flawlessly.

Forgoing the use of a cloth, Miku lathered the soap onto her hand. Wide eyes locked on the appendage as it slowly began to move up her smooth calve. _'Oh god,' _was the only thing she could think, _'oh god, oh god, she is not—!'_

But, yes, she was. The hand scrubbed diligently, but there was no denying that it was slowly creeping up Miku's legs, up the inside of her thigh to the soft mound of flesh that was surely soaked.

_(From the water, perhaps?)_

**[She thinks quickly]**

But apparently it wasn't quick enough, for she could feel the redness swirl in her cheeks as Miku moaned lowly and squirmed on top of Luka. And despite her exhaustion, despite her earlier refusal, Luka could feel the beginnings of arousal start to tighten within her core—where it burned, and burned, and _burned_…

Her hands itched towards the glistening skin that was touching her so closely. The fact that the recipient of her touch would be oh-so willing only served to excite her further and—

"Miku, perhaps I should take a shower and let you bathe?" She murmured in her mellifluous voice, clenching her hands into fists to gain some manner of restraint. The hands that had been slipping up and down Miku's legs stopped abruptly—the nails suddenly dug into the flesh, skin pulling taut over the knuckles.

Luka could feel the displeasure roll off Miku in waves; while it troubled her to deny her lover, the Megurine was quite certain neither of them would be left fully satisfied if she was to give in to Miku's silent urging. In ways, it was more for Miku's sake than anything.

However, Miku was stubborn and did not take well to rejection—especially not from something she already considered _hers_.

"I can wash you," She mumbled, bottom lip jutting out temptingly. Luka bit her own lip viciously, strikingly aware of just how much of _Hatsune Miku's_ naked skin was pressing against her own.

She smiled in a way that could've been patronizing, but wasn't. "Don't worry, love. I'll leave you to soak and meet you in the living room after, alright?" Without leaving _Miku_ a moment to respond, Luka squeezed her way out from under her and tapped over to the shower adjacent to the bath.

**[Miku glares]**

In any case, there was nothing she could do, so the turquoise-haired girl slipped further into the bath until all but her eyes was below the water. She blew angry bubbles into the sweet-smelling bath waters, eyeing Luka from her peripheral vision. The older female seemed happily oblivious to her seething—her body was also quite fuzzy behind the shower doors.

"Damnit," The Hatsune hissed, swimming forward to pull the plug before standing up. The water flowed in rivulets down her body, and although she wanted nothing more than to storm into the shower, she held back her urges. There were still plenty more ways to catch and reel in Megurine Luka, and she wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted.

**[A devilish smirk]**

_(What is this chill?)_

As she shut off the water, Luka noticed the tiny shivers that rolled down her spinal cord. They were unusual, but somehow she knew they related back to the situation at hand that involved herself and an extremely unrelenting blue-haired maiden. She knew this from the bottom of her sometimes-cold-heart, and yet she ignored it as deftly as she could.

At the very least, the pinkette had enough foresight to sprint to their mutual bedroom for a change of clothes before joining her lover in the living room. She may have been a bit too lenient with Miku, but she knew her lover well enough to know that—

**[Wide eyes]**

"Hello, Luka-chan," The naked female purred, lounging casually on the couch with her legs spread open just enough for Luka to barely see the soft mound between her thighs. "Finished showering already?"

Her usually ankle-length hair was wet and rolled up into two tight buns on either side of her head, which somehow only added to her sex appeal. Miku's svelte legs were still slightly damp, so they glistened _just so_ in the light in a way that made Luka salivate like mad. Despite her aching muscles and mind warring for sleep, her pupils dilated at the sight.

Something in the smug smirk on Miku's face awoke Luka from her mild-stupor, and Luka found herself smiling tightly and backing up.

"I just wanted to inform you that I'm turning in early tonight," The Megurine said robotically, forcing her eyes off the Hatsune, "So I came to say goodnight and—"

"_NO!"_

The sudden shout startled her—the girl with waist-length rose hair blinked twice in unison, mouth parted in slight shock.

Miku had jumped to her feet; lips twisted up into a scowl and eyes glazed over in heated anger. It was nothing Luka hadn't seen before, but somehow…in the current context (something within her pulsed). Miku's shoulders heaved lightly, probably from the exertion of her sudden scream.

"Luka-chan," Miku snapped irritably, "I'm sick and tired of your stupid stubbornness. I don't know how obvious I made this, but _I want you to fuck me_."

Luka was unsure if it was her words, or her bare body, or the combination of both those variables plus her already semi-aroused state, but in not two long strides, she found herself in front of the Hatsune. Listening to the repetitive exhortations of her mind, Luka gripped her lover's face and pulled her in for a lip-bruising kiss.

The blue-haired girl's eyes bulged momentarily before a smile forced its way into the kiss. Luka ignored it adroitly, too focussed on curling her fingers under her lover's bottom, hooking her thighs around her hips. The pink-tinted skin was far too supple and luscious, and perhaps Luka never stood a chance from the beginning.

**[Victorious eyes]**

And as she was carried off to the bedroom, not minding her neck being ravished or her breasts fondled, Miku couldn't help but giggle quietly to herself.

She smelt far too much of vanilla and cinnamon to be anything _close_ to sweet and innocent.

\.../

_**A/N:**_** So that's it! I'm half-satisfied with it—but mostly because rereading my work makes me want to tear out my hair and feed it to something. I don't know. That happens a lot. So I'll settle for this for now. I might potentially write more Luka/Miku after I complete my list of fics to write. **

**-Atom-**


End file.
